Lilac Potter's Life and Adventures
by MistyXSakura
Summary: The Dark Lord has been defeated by an infant. The infant's name is called Lilac Potter. But is she is actually Severus Snape's daughter. Snape and Lucius Malfoy saves Lilac from 10 years living with the Dursleys. Very OOC. Its a Female Harry and Draco pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!  
>My previous story has been deleted by me.<br>Because Because I could. =D  
>Now I shall improve that story.<br>I hope you all like it.  
>Also very OOC. (Out of Character)<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1:<br>

The word had spread faster than a Sahara wildfire. The Dark Lord has fallen. The Dark Lord has been defeated by Lilac Potter.  
>Who was Lilac Potter?<br>Lilac Potter is the daughter of James and Lilly Potter.  
>Was.<br>The Dark Lord had attacked the Potters just recently last night and both Lilac's parents died.  
>Why hasn't Lilac been brutally murdered?<br>Who knows? That will be remained a question throughout all Witches and Wizards history.  
>But the answer is really simple.<br>It was love that saved Lilac Potter.  
>A mothers Love.<p>

"Are you sure about this Dumbledore?" an old lady, Professor McGonagall, asked an old man with long white beard.  
>"Yes, I am sure about this Minerva." replied Dumbledore, the old man.<br>The old man place a squirming bundle on a door step of a particular house on Privet Drive. The fourth house of Privet Drive.  
>"Oh for Merlin's sake! Put it in a basket or something will you?" Professor McGonagall scolded Dumbledore, as she turned a stick into a basket and placed the bundle inside.<br>"I hope you know what your doing Dumbledore." was the last thing Professor McGonagall said while she and the old man disappeared.

As the two old people left, 2 young men stepped out of the shadows.

"Lucius! Can you even believe Dumbledore was going to leave Lilac with _them_?" asked the man with greasy black hair  
>"Calm Severus. Calm down." said the other man with slick blond hair.<br>"How can I calm down? That is my daughter right there! And those people in that house dislikes magic!" shouted the man called Severus Snape.  
>"So you admit that Lilac Potter is your daughter?" sneered the man called Lucius Malfoy.<br>"Yes. Yes. She is mine and Lily's daughter. But she left me after she was pregnant with Lilac." Severus Snape said sadly, remembering the past.  
>"You have to do something! Malfoy! Lily's sister never liked Lily for having magic." Snape begged Lucius.<br>"Ha ha of course I will help you my dear friend. What do you want me to do?" chuckled Lucius Malfoy.  
>"Take Lilac with you. Raise her as your own or something. Isn't Draco her age? make her his play buddy or something!" exclaimed Severus Snape.<br>"Brilliant idea! Why haven't I thought of that?" smiled Lucius.  
>And by that Lucius took Lilac with him and disappeared with Severus.<p>

* * *

><p>So how do you guys like it?<br>I told you it was OOC.  
>=D<br>(^3^) I feel happy for writing this.  
>(^.^)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Blah Blah Blah!  
>I am back with the 2nd chappie!<br>Huzzah!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2:<span>

It has been 10 years since the defeat of the Dark Lord, and everyone is happy. Especially one particular house hold.  
>That household is the Malfoys.<br>Ever since Lilac Potter has been living with them, the household has been cheerful and happy.

"Draco give it here!" shouted a girl around 11 or 12 chasing a boy around her age. The boy had stolen her ribbon.  
>The girl is Lilac Potter.<br>She is now 12 and has waist length hair and green piercing eyes. She wears big nerdy glasses.

"Nope! Until you catch me Lilac." yelled the boy while mounting his broom and taking off.  
>The boy is Draco Malfoy.<br>Same age as Lilac and has blond slick hair(Like father like son) and blue eyes.

"Fine!" yelled the girl while she mounted her own broom and chased after him.  
><em>Uh oh.<em> thought Draco. Lilac has always been a better rider than him. But he will never admit it.  
><em>Zoom<em> and the ribbon was yanked off of his hand and proudly placed on Lilac's head.

"Haha! I caught you-" Lilac's voice was cut short by a call.

"Young Master and Mistress! Mr. Snape is here!" shouted a maid.

"Coming!" shouted the two children in union.

"Race you there Lilac." sneered Draco as he took off.

"Hey you cheater!" Lilac cried as she tried to catch up.  
>She caught up with him outside the den.<p>

"Draco! Lilac! I've got important news!" exclaimed Severus Snape.

"What is it Uncle Snape/Godfather?" exclaimed both children excited.

"Well, you two are both going to enroll in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." said Snape.

"Yay!/Yeah!" both children exclaimed in union again.

"Now lets go to buy your supplies." said Snape standing up.

"Wait what? Now?" exclaimed a shock Lilac.

"Come on! Let's go Lilac. Less questions more exploring." called Draco already at the door.

"Okay." Lilac walked towards Draco and Snape.

They suddenly appeared in the middle of Diagon Alley.

"Alright kiddies. Here is the list of your school supplies. I am going to the potions shop. Need help thats where you will find me." Snape said as he handed the children their supply list and money.

"Alright! where should we start shopping first?" Draco asked Lilac.

"i don't know..." Lilac replied still reading her list. "We should go get our robes first and wands."

"Okay!" The two rushed off.

_**After shopping and stuff. The children reached Snape.**_

"Uncle/Godfather, we are finished." said the two kids.

"Okay let's go." Snape said standing up and not noticing the two tired children's tired look.  
>They have been carrying books and a cauldron around the place.<p>

As they reached the house, Snape said, "Also here are two tickets for the train to Hogwarts. Its on the first of September. Don't forget."  
>And Snape disappeared.<p>

* * *

><p>Its kind of boring this chappie cause the talking and stuff.<br>But the next chappie will be very interesting. =D  
>See you guys soon!<br>Please review!  
>(^8^)<br>(^.^)


	3. Chapter 3

Yay!  
>Sorry guys for taking so long to update!<p>

* * *

><p>"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Lilac sang in Draco's ear on the first of September.<p>

"Go away!" Draco failed to attempt to slap her away from him.

"No! You forgot what day this is, and what time it is?" sneered Lilac, amazed that he is so forgetful.

"September...Oh Shit!" Draco yelled as he flew into the bathroom.  
>It was currently September 1st. And it is 2 hours before the two children arrive at the Hogwarts Express.<p>

"Why didn't you call me up?!" he screamed from the shower.

"Oh I did... but you decided to ignore me and stuff..." she sighed sympathetically but she was laughing her head off inside, "Hurry up! Aunt Nacrissa already packed your stuff so don't worry!"

"Thank God!"

_**1 hour and 45 minutes later...**_

"So we run through that wall?..." asked Draco.

"Sounds so normal" continued Lilac.

"Yes. Yes. Run through it quickly and nonstop. Now hurry up or you will all be late!" pushed Lucius Malfoy and Nacrissa Malfoy (nee: Black) **[ I don't know why I put that there...]**

"Aww fine..." Lilac gave her dear aunt and uncle a last hug and ran through the wall between platform 9 and 10.  
><em>Woah! That is so cool! <em>Lilac thought when she saw she was perfectly fine and that there was a whole new platform of people.

"Lilac! Let's go!" Draco said as he appeared from the wall right behind her. "We need to find a compartment."

"What about our stuff?" Lilac asked him, and then suddenly her cart disappeared only leaving her sac of galleons and knuts and sickles. **[Total made up. I don't care though.]**

"Your question was answered my dear Lilac." mocked Draco, "Now can we go?"

"Yeah yeah." she replied as they looked for a room. "Hey how about that one?" she asked pointing a a compartment. In the compartment is a boy with ginger hair and hand me down robes.

"Eww. Lilac do you not know who that is inside?" asked Draco clearly disgusted.

"Who is that?" asked Lilac very confuzzled.

"That is a _Weasley. _A blood traitor." Draco spat, "Stay away from him. Promise me."

"Okay, but tell me why, once we find a compartment." Lilac promised him, frightened.

_**After many hours *minutes* of searching for an empty compartment**_

"Now tell me!" Lilac whined as the two children sat down.

"Fine," Draco replied," As you know, we are both pure-blood witches and wizards." **[P****retend that Lilac's mom is a pure-blood and they don't know that Snape is her dad.]**_  
><em>

Lilac nodded.

"And the Weasleys are also pure-blooded too. But they sympathize the non wizarding communities and is willingly associate with them. Dad and _Mr. Weasley _are not what you called friends so there is another reason to stay away from them. Dad also said that to affiliate with muggles or blood traitors will bring shame down to the whole family. So promise me you will stay away from him."

"I swear I will stay away from the Weasley family at all costs" Lilac promised her dear old brother.

"Good job" Draco sighed in relief.

"Sorry, but may I sit here?" asked a voice.

* * *

><p>This chappie is worst than the second one!<p>

Don't you all think?

But I still hope you enjoy this chappie!

(^.^) (6^6) (^8^)


End file.
